Down Inside of You
by BabyPups Whitlock
Summary: Never thought I'd be this way Hung on every word you say Scars that you gave to me I earned all too eagerly...Bella takes a chance and returns to a life that she never thought she would and is presently surprised by what she finds there.
1. Down Inside of you

What I own: several pairs of amazingly awesome stripper heels, a meager book collection, a filthy fucking mouth and a bunch of Twilight DVD's

What I don't: Twilight itself. That belongs to SMeyer and, despite a strong physical resemblance, I'm not her. If Twilight were mine, there would be lots more…fun to be had. I'm making nothing off of this and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N This was beta'd by the AMAZING Beta-mom Clara Bella, who just makes me smile and fixes all of my excessive comma usage with her crazy beta was originally written for the Fandom for Preemies compilation which did AMAZING things and raised over $5,000 in a month! So, so amazing fandom! Major shout outs to my awesome ficwife Skychaser, my pre readers Mezz, Fifi, busymommy, LasVegas TowGirls and Miss Kristi and all the ladies over on FFA and Going Under for the Third time groups on FB….sadly I don't have anyone names but they are all AMAZING! .I'm not below bribery and reviews will be rewarded with sneak peeks and possibly pole dances. Thanks for reading!

My hands shook slightly as I sat in my truck, breathing deeply, having a mini face-off with the squat, brick building in front of me. The flashing red lights mocked me, and I chewed on my lower lip in frustration.

"Fuck it," I mumbled, hands tightening on the wheel. "Just do it." I was willing myself to get out of the car, it's not like I had never done this before, it had just been awhile.

With a heavy exhale, I grabbed the fully stuffed duffel bag from the passenger seat and exited my beloved black Ford F250, slamming the door a bit too hard and crossing the parking lot. I took a moment to survey the cars surrounding me and nodded in satisfaction. A handful of luxury imports sat amongst the usual combination of Harleys, sporty little four-doors, and trucks. My eyes lingered on a red 1975 GTO, and I licked my lips. What a fucking beautiful car, and in pristine condition, no less.

I pushed the door open and was assaulted by the scent of cigarette smoke and stale beer. The man sitting on a stool by the door looked me over, taking in my torn jeans, sneakers, black t-shirt and hoodie combo, raising an eyebrow in an unspoken question. I'm sure with my messy bun and glasses I couldn't have looked more than seventeen. As a matter of fact, I counted on it.

"I'm here to audition," my voice was perky, my southern accent appearing out of nowhere, as I handed him my ID which stated that I was, in fact, twenty-two. The large man smiled as the dim lights danced off his bald head, and he handed my license back to me with a clipboard and directed me towards a red curtain. I thanked him with a smile and headed up the stairs.

My battered converse stuck to the grimy stairs, and I was relieved to reach the top. I shivered as I entered the cold room and looked around. A row of lockers lined the wall on my left, and a chipped vanity and mirror were to my right. Two women lounged at the vanity, touching up their already flawless makeup and eying me wearily.

"Hi," my voice was too perky, even for me, my accent again working it's way back, and I bit back a grimace.

The smaller of the two looked me up and down. "You've got a good body," her voice was flat, but I could tell it was a compliment.

"Thank you. I'm Isabella. 'm here for an audition." I wandered to the vanity and set down my bag. Rummaging through it, I pulled out a hairbrush and an industrial makeup bag.

"Char," the tiny one said, by way of greeting. She rose and headed to the door. Her sparkling silver mini-dress flashed in the dim light. She paused for a moment before turning and raking her eyes over my form from head to toe. I steeled my spine at her obvious assessment of me and waited. A bright, contagious smile lit up her face, and I grinned back. "Good luck kid, I think you'll do fine," she winked and disappeared.

I plopped ungracefully down into one of the rickety looking chairs lining the vanity and sighed, pawing through my bag and pulling out item after item: curling wand, hairbrush, pins, false lashes, white socks, garters. Christ, it looked like a Frederick's had exploded in front of me. I could feel eyes on me, and I glanced up to catch the gaze of the other woman at the vanity, offering her a smile. Her eyes lit up, and her shiny pink lips parted, revealing sparkling white teeth, and I fought back a gasp. This woman was beautiful, and she knew it.

"Rose," she said simply, extending a perfectly manicured hand to me.

"Isabella," I replied softly, fighting my nerves. This woman looked amazing. She was in full Barbie drag - platinum hair cascading down her back to right above her ass, golden, tanned skin, rhinestone choker, earrings and ring, a neon pink thong studded with stones and a matching bra. This girl clearly knew her niche, and worked it to the fullest. I had no doubt whatsoever she was one of the top earning girls, just based on her look alone. She was flawless. She gave me a quick wink and fastened the sparkling clasp on her lucite and rhinestone platforms, before wiggling into a bright pink spandex mini dress, smoothing the fabric over her curves.

"Good luck sugar," she purred, mussing my hair playfully, and disappeared down the sticky, dark stairs.

I laughed softly and shook my head. I knew how lucky I was to have nice girls here, and there was no way I was going to jeopardize that.

A sense of calm overtook me, honed from years of dance recitals and beauty pageants, and I began to get ready. I pulled a pale blue and black plaid skirt and tie along with a fitted blue blouse out of my bag, silently blessing the years at catholic boarding school and the amazing durability of their uniforms. Following them out of the bag was my good little girl lingerie- white lace bra and boy shorts, white thong beneath – simple, classic, perfect. I quickly disrobed, having lost any sense of modesty years ago, lotioned and shimmered my body and redressed, starting with the white lace and ending with a tight, black button-down vest emblazoned with my school's logo over my top. I played with my tie for a moment, tweaking it until it was just so and smiled at my reflection. Pulling my hair down out of it's messy bun, it fell in waves over my shoulders. I quickly touched it up with a curling wand, forming loose, tousled curls and pulling them back off my face with a thick white ribbon and copious bobby pins.

Steadying my hands, I applied my makeup: foundation, smoky shadow and liner, mascara, blush and a yummy vanilla scented shimmer powder. My skin was so pale it looked nearly translucent, an odd look for a dancer, but one I reveled in. Most girls tanned religiously, but despite my efforts, I never tanned, just burned. Oddly enough, burn unit patient was just not an attractive look.

With one last sweep of shiny, red gloss on my lips, I barely recognized myself. I held back a laugh as I hurriedly slipped on requisite white knee socks and began to painstakingly buckle my five inch, black glitter, double strap Mary Janes. I loved those shoes, loved them. Christ, I had them in five colors, they were so comfortable.

I knew I still had some time before I was supposed to meet the manager, so I began to intently study the application and rules that had been given to me by the bouncer. There was nothing new or surprising there. I shook my head and quickly scrawled my answers, digging for my CD that I had prepared for this occasion.

"Bella, you're up after Rose," Char waltzed back in,her dress now a pile of sparkling material tucked over her arm, twisting her hair off her neck with one hand and fanning herself with the bills clutched in the other, startling me out of my reverie. I stood, smoothing my skirt, and cocked my head at her, my expression questioning, as she gracefully sank into the chair next to mine and gestured for me to turn. I did so, and she grinned brightly, "Darlin, you look great."

"Thanks," I smiled at her and gave a small curtsy, one of my few remaining vestiges of my ballet training, causing my companion to laugh loudly.

"Well sugar, you picked a great night, the gentleman are...generous this evening," her voice was suggestive, and I gave her a smile.

I glanced in the mirror one last time and headed down the stairs. I headed over to the DJ's booth and slid her my CD, ignoring the blatant contempt she was shooting at me.

Pleasant woman.

Peeking around the curtain, I watched as Rose finished her set, spinning around on the pole to the closing strains of Aqua's Barbie Girl. Rose was a master at working the crowd, and it really was a delight to watch her. As the song ended and the lights dimmed, I watched as she gathered both her discarded clothing and the tips on the stage, her long, tanned limbs shining in the lights. I took a deep breath as she passed me, leaving a strong waft of, what else, roses in her wake.

"Good luck darlin'," she whispered before disappearing up the stairs.

"And now we have a newcomer to Scarlett's. Gentlemen, please welcome Isabella!" The woman's voice sounded like porno and bullshit. I plastered a smile on and stepped out into the blue light on the small stage.

I took a deep breath and willed my feet not to tremble. Glancing around, I could make out some faces in the crowd. There was a distinguished looking man with graying temples and a sketchy leer, a group of frat guys in matching t-shirts with a pitcher of beer, several blue-collar workers pulling on their Budweisers, waiting impatiently.

Then I saw him - my playmate. The man was wearing a black button-up shirt and loosened tie, his wavy, blond hair disheveled, the ends flirting with his collar. Even from my position on the stage, I could tell he was undeniably handsome. He sat ramrod straight at the tip rail, barely glancing up from his drink, except to speak to his friends, one of whom had an unruly shock of bronze hair and a crooked grin, and the other looked... well, he looked like a douche - polo shirt, khakis, perfectly gelled spiked hair and a mug of beer. I decided then and there to ignore that one for the rest of the night.

My smile became genuine as the first notes of The Flys Got You Where I Want You drifted through the club. The song was one of my favorites. I began to move to the soft music, glancing at Tie Guy. As the music continued, he looked up and began to watch. I smiled brightly at the response. That's why I picked this song, what I was aiming for, I knew it would get someone's attention.

I smiled coyly at my audience as I walked around the pole, its solid coolness comforting in my hand. I began to dance, almost automatically. I had rehearsed the moves so many times, they were instinctive.

Then, the hard part began. It wasn't any of the pole tricks or spins, not staying upright in five, and had always been, inch heels, not even the stripping. My biggest challenge was eye contact. Despite being on a small stage in a skirt that would be a belt on someone two inches taller, I felt comfortable. I was alone, me up here, them down there. That changed the moment I made eye contact.

I was spinning around the pole, my vest now discarded. The blue lights felt very warm. I danced away from my steel safety net and smiled down into still, green eyes. Damn, this was hard. I winked and brushed my hair over my shoulder. Then I saw it. His green eyes sparkled. He was paying attention.

Heightened by my success, I winked and danced away, stopping in front of a few of the other patrons who gathered around the stage. I thanked them, wordlessly, for their attention, a shimmy here, a curtsy there, just an acknowledgement of their generosity. Char had been right, they were, indeed, generous. A few of the other girls had come out as well, and I spotted Char and Rose along the rail across from my mysterious blond friend. I danced over to them, very appreciative of the support, and made a conscious decision to ham it up as much as possible. Stroking Roses hair as I took the twenty dollar bill she had placed in her cleavage with my teeth, I earned a cheer from the crowd.

There was a sense of fun in the air. The music, the lights, the people - it was a party, and I had missed it. I continued with my carefully choreographed routine, each turn and shake in the right place. Fueled by cheers, I deviated from my safe cocoon. Grabbing the pole at mid chest, I kicked my legs up and locked my ankles around it, slowly leaning back into a handstand. My long, dark hair pooled on the floor. I bobbed my head to the heavy beat. The act of doing something that I had never even considered doing again was so freeing.

The rest of the song went by in a blur, and I was standing still, my vest discarded and my shirt unbuttoned as the music smoothly transitioned into Kings of Leon's Sex on Fire. The tempo picked up, and my shirt was quickly discarded, tossed to a giggling Char with a wink.

During the whole set, I kept peeking over at Tie Guy, waiting for an opportunity to present itself. Halfway through the song, his friend waved a neatly folded twenty in the air, and I grinned as I made my way over to him. Smiling coyly as I swiveled my hips, I dropped to eye level, giving him easy access and pulling my garter out for him. I caught Tie Guy's eye and winked, and I swear, he tensed as his friend's hand brushed along my thigh.

I'll take that as a plus.

Grinning wildly, I straightened up and shimmied out of my skirt, purposely shaking my ass in his friend's face, much to the delight of the crowd.

It's go time.

I swallowed hard as the opening strains of the Foo Fighter's cover of Darling Nikki pounded from the speakers, earning a huge cheer. I giggled and playfully untied my bra, allowing the scraps of ribbon and lace to float to the stage. I began my floor work, laying on my back and swiveling my lace boy-shorts down my hips, revealing the tiny, lace thong. I tossed my shorts at Char and quickly finished my set, smiling brightly as the last note of the song died in the air.

Shaking slightly, I gathered my cast-off clothes and bills from the stage. I welcomed the darkness of the stairwell. I was breathing heavily, eyes closed and head back. The DJ's voice jolted me out of my reverie, as she introduced the next dancer. With a look back at the stage, I headed up the dark, sticky stairs.

"Well, Bella," Char's husky voice sounded from over at the vanity where she was perched upon a stool, carefully reapplying another layer of kohl eyeliner. I struggled into a pale pink lace and rhinestone g- string and bra, topping it with a pale pink chiffon mini-dress. "That was great," she said. "Will you be sticking around?"

"Ahh...I dunno," I sighed, plopping into a chair next to the tiny woman. I leaned down and replaced my Mary Janes and socks with a pair of strappy, silver stilettos.

My words were interrupted by the manager's arrival. He was a short, balding man with a bad comb over and an even worse polyester suit. His tone was gruff but he quickly informed me I was more than welcome to stay for the rest of the shift, and he could start me in the rotation the next night, if I wanted.

Well, I guess I've still got it.

"You should," Rose called over her shoulder from a battered pink locker overflowing with sequins, shoes and cosmetics, her perfect body wrapped in the hottest of pink satin. She waved a hand at me before gathering her long blonde hair up atop her head in a messy up-do. "You have an admirer sweetie, and he's cute. Come on down and have a drink, maybe grab a few lap dances." Rose shot me a toothy smile and ducked down the stairs, gone in a flash of fuchsia satin.

I gave a heavy sigh and looked around at my dingy surroundings. This was something I never thought I'd never do again. Hell, this was something had never thought I'd do at all.

Fuck it, why the hell not.

I smiled as Char warmly, "Shall we?"

"That's my girl!" she giggled. "Let's go." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

Emboldened, I descended the stairs to the smoky club, the dim lights bouncing off of the strategically placed crystals on the walls. There were people everywhere - dancers, customers, waitresses - all moving through their own space. I smiled as the opening notes of Nine Inch Nails Closer flooded the room, and glanced at the stage. The song was a favorite of mine, pure sex and lust. It was perfect. A very petite, pixie-like girl with a shock of short, black hair dressed in an outfit made entirely of shiny, black leather was swinging from the gleaming pole.

"What the hell," I mumbled and approached the stage to give her a tip. She accepted and kissed me on the lips, causing me to laugh out loud and causing the rest of the customers to moan. I winked at her and meandered over to the bar, smiling at the bear of a bartender, who introduced himself as Emmett. I ordered a diet coke, and it was served up to me with a smile and a flash of dimples. I liked him already and slid an extra twenty across the bar.

He beamed at me, "Thanks Bells!" He winked at his nickname, as I downed my beverage and turned back to watch the show.

"Excuse me, You're Isabella right?" the voice that pulled my attention from the stage was smooth and musical. Iturned on my stool to find myself staring into the ice blue eyes of Tie Guy's friend, Bronze Boy. I nodded slightly, more to buy time than as an answer. The man in front of me was almost disturbingly attractive.

I swallowed hard and gave him a sweet smile, "I am. What can I do for you sugar?" I purposely played up my accent, drawing the last word out much longer than necessary and placing a hand on his arm.

"Well, you see, it's my friend's birthday, and I'd like to buy him a lap dance." I nodded at his request as he pulled out his wallet and withdrew a bill, pressing it into my palm before I could blink. I quickly slid the bill in my garter and hoped to God it wasn't the yuppie. "He'll be back in any- here he comes," I followed his gaze across the crowded room towards the door where two men made their way through the crowd.

Please don't make it be douche-boy' I though wistfully as Tie Guy and Douche approached.

"Jasper, happy fucking birthday man!" My companion draped an arm around Tie Guy's shoulder and grinned at him, "Have fun, dude!" With that, he turned and grabbed the yuppie by the arm and led him back towards the stage.

I swallowed hard as I met Tie Guy's intense, green eyes and felt myself blush.

Jasper...

"Hey darlin'," His voice was husky and oozed sensuality. I fought with my body, willing my knees not to go weak at the term of endearment and accompanying Texas drawl.

I'm a fucking professional, I can do this, right?

I licked my lips and smiled softly at him, extending my hand. "Come on," I nearly whispered, as my courage flew out the window.

I steeled my nerves and gave his had a small squeeze, relishing the feel of his large hand wrapped around my small one, enjoying the warmth. I gave him a shy glance, leading him through the crowd towards the small, curtained off area that was used for lap dances. I bit my lower lip a bit and led Jasper inside, playfully pushing him down on the black couch that sat on one wall. I grabbed a chair, placing it directly in front of him, and straddled it backwards. Taking a deep breath, I smiled slightly as the familiar strains of Fuel's Down Inside You reached my ears.

Fucking awesome.

Holding the back of the chair for leverage, I slowly leaned into a deep back bend, meeting Jasper's green eyes as I bobbed my head to the music and smiled coyly at his twitching fingers. Giving him a quick wink, I righted myself and kicked my leg over the back of the chair, standing and walking slowly towards him while running my fingers down the outside of my breasts and down my stomach, keeping eye contact the entire way.

Why is it so fucking hard to dance for the handsome ones?

I licked my lips and slowly sank down in front of him, teasingly placing my hands on his knees for balance, and I swear to Christ, he fucking hissed at the contact. Biting my lip to hide my smile, I stood and turned my back to him. Taking a small step closer, and swiveling my hips as leaned back, I placed my head near his, allowing my hair to brush over his shoulders, chest and then his groin, as I lowered myself to the floor. I smiled coyly at him over my shoulder. Fuck all, this man was beautiful. His green eyes were dark and half closed, and his hands were clenched by his side.

I shivered slightly, wondering what those hands would feel like on my...Jesus Christ, I had never had a customer affect me like this, ever. I could feel the blush staining my cheeks in the darkness and shook my head playfully as I did some simple floor work, keeping it very slow and sensual. It was mindless and kept my thoughts from straying to the man across from me any more than they already were.

When I finally stood in front of him again, the song was nearly at its end, and I took a deep breath, meeting Jasper's dark green eyes. He finally smiled at me, a sexy, fucking know-it-all smirk.

Well, shit. Without thinking, I quickly positioned my self between his legs, my back to him once again and slowly rotated my hips and bent my knees, sliding down towards the ground and making sure that my back slid along his body for the duration of the descent.

Yes, I was technically breaking the rules on my first night here. Yes, I was nearly insane for that, but fuck did I want to touch this man! I let out a tiny moan as my ass slid over his very hard crotch, I and heard him gasp again.

Oh, rock me sexy Jesus! I finally reached the floor and quickly turned to look up at him, my eyes wide, cheeks flushed, and an angelic smile on my face. After a moment, he gave me a beautiful smile, his white teeth and dimples showing, and extended a hand down to me as he stood.

"Ma'am," the word was a question, and I answered by giving him my hand and standing across from him, studying my shoes.

"It was a pleasure, Miss Isabella, thank you," his words were soft, and I looked up into his eyes. One more quick smile and he was gone, the black velvet curtain swaying over the door he had just exited.

Well fuck me. A blond cowboy with a fuckhot accent, deep green eyes and impeccable manners, even when talking to a stripper? I think I'm in trouble.

I scratched that thought when I found myself wondering if I would see him again the next night. I didn't think I was in trouble any longer, I fucking knew it. I grinned like the Cheshire cat as I exited the curtained off area, heading back out to the main club in search of bartender Emmett and his dimples. I needed a drink .

Well, shit, I was really back. Yee-fucking-haw.


	2. Cowboy baby

What I own: several pairs of amazingly awesome stripper heels, a meager book collection, a filthy fucking mouth and a bunch of Twilight DVD's

What I don't: Twilight itself. That belongs to SMeyer and, despite a strong physical resemblance, I'm not her. If Twilight were mine, there would be lots more…fun to be had. I'm making nothing off of this and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N This was beta'd by the wonderful Eifeltwr FanFiction, who is kind of awesome. Major shout outs to my awesome ficwife Skychaser, my pre readers mesmerizeme and Riri Cullen and all the ladies over on FFA and Going Under for the Third time groups on FB….sadly I don't have enough room to put everyone's names but they are all AMAZING! Chapter but she is my oracle on all things stripperverse related. Thank you so much bb, I adore you and you rock, like hard! I forgot to give the amazing Amanda from FFA a shout out last Additional shout outs to hln3twimom and mesmerizeme for song help. Have a song you want to see in here? PM me and if I use it you'll get a shout out!.I'm not below bribery and reviews will be rewarded with sneak peeks and possibly pole dances. Thanks for reading!

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I hated being late and I was. Very. Traffic had been a bitch and a half, what with the three accidents that I passed on the highway on my way in. I had sat in my truck for long enough to apply full make up, take my hair out of my curlers and style it quickly, put in my contacts, file and paint my nails (French tips of course), pick out my stage set music, one set each of country, rock and pop, all three of which would allow the Deejay's to alternate between with ease, AND call my dad who did not know what his baby girl was doing for work. Just another kick in the pants? Nothing fucking interesting to see either. What can I say? I'm a bit sadistic and can't look away from a car crash…one of the downfalls of having a Police Chief for a father.

The last two weeks had gone by in a whirlwind of sequins, glitter and cheap perfume. Since I had joined Scarlett's evening shift for 8-10 hours a night, five days a week, I was fucking loving it. The girls were friendly, the regular DJ was fantastic and the management staff was mostly behind the scenes, I had started to restock my costumes, shoes and bikinis, falling into my 'girl next door' persona easily. Even better were the very generous customers. I rarely left without at least $500 in soft wrinkled bills tucked into my purse. In short? It was kind of perfect.

Finally, after an hour and a half drive that should have only taken 20 minutes I got to the club. The sun was setting and cast a beautiful gold light over the fairly full parking lot. Grabbing my overstuffed duffle I hopped out of my truck and locked it, strolling to the door and taking a quick assessment of the vehicles in the lot. My breath hitched as I caught a flash of shiny red amongst the beiges, whites, blues and blacks that dominated the parking lot.

I paused momentarily to openly stare at the vehicle and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was, in fact, a 1975 GTO…in pristine condition. Well shit. I know it probably didn't mean anything but I hadn't seen the car for two weeks and, coincidentally ( despite the fact that I don't believe in coincidences), I hadn't seen my well mannered, green eyed cowboy in two weeks either. Yes, I realize I was acting like a 14 year old with her first crush, but fuck me he was gorgeous. Not to mention the fact that I couldn't get him out of my head…yeah, that didn't help anything either.

"Get a fucking grip Bells," I muttered under my breath as I jogged across the parking lot and into the dark, smoky club.

"You're late, Bella boo." Dmitri, the bald headed bouncer from my first night gave me a playful grin as I passed and pointed at his watch. Grinning I stuck my tongue out at him and insouciantly flipped him off as I jogged up the sticky stairs, his deep chuckle following behind me.

The moment I got into the dressing room I dropped my bag and began to strip out of my street clothes, kicking my chucks across the small room and narrowly missing Rose as she snapped her rhinestone choker around her slim neck.

"Jesus Fuck, B!" She called playfully as I, for the second time that night, stuck my tongue out before pulling my shirt off and tossing it into my locker.

"You're never late Bells." Alice's high, musical voice was in sharp contrast to her tough exterior: whenever she worked she played up her pale skin and dark hair, wearing almost exclusively leather and PVC and dancing to hard rock. She was a twisted little pixie in here and everyone loved it.

"No shit Ali," I replied, shimmying out of my jeans and undies before slipping into a black thong.

"You're testy tonight babe," Char called from across the room where she was applying another dark kohl liner to her bright green eyes.

I huffed and pulled my black, halter minis dress over my head and fastened the ribbon ties around my neck. "I fucking hate being late," I muttered, while digging through my bag for my aqua and black glitter heels, "fuck me, traffic was a bitch."

"B, was that a proposition?" Rose called playfully, standing and smoothing her shocking pink dress over her hips. Rose never bothered to hide the fact that she was interested in women as well as men and lavished attention on her friends. To be honest it was very flattering. I mean, I may not be interested in women, but Rose was fucking gorgeous and it was always fun to play with her a bit.

"Sorry sugar." I smiled and stood, crossing the room to the full length mirror, "you know I'm not that kind of girl." I gave her a quick wink and surveyed my appearance quickly: My dark curls, halter mini dress and sparkly, girly shoes combined with my red lips and black eyeliner formed a playful, pinup next door vibe that was exactly what I was going for.

The opening note's of My Darkest Days _Porn star dancing_ reached my ears just as Peter, the fulltime night Deejay's voice floated up the stairs for the evening's introductions. I shook my head and followed the rest of the girls out as we descended the stairs to the stage. There were about 15 girls working at the moment and we each stepped up for our own little clothed moment in the spotlight. I was usually sandwiched between Char and Rose for mine and, when my name was called I did a quick spin on the pole before surveying the crowd and nearly stopped in my tracks.

It looked like I was right about the car. On the right side of the stage along the tip rain, sandwiched in between bronze boy and Douchey McAsshat sat my cowboy and fuck me did he look HOT this evening. I tried to be inconspicuous as I took him in; a tight, dark grey t-shirt highlighted what I knew to be amazing abs, a sexy smirk played on his full lips, his green eyes sparkled with mirth and-gulp- a black cowboy hat sat on top of his disheveled curls.

In the blink of an eye my plans for the night had changed completely and for the better. I gave a bright smile before heading back to the lineup, Rose giving me a questioning smile and a light smack on the ass as we passed. Well there goes inconspicuous. I shook my head and headed back up the dark stairs to get ready for my first stage set, dreading the grilling I was going to get from my blond Barbie of a friend.

A few moments later I was staring into my battered pink locker when I heard my name ring out across the room. "Isabella Marie, what the hell was that?" Rose asked playfully as she crossed the room and began to undress.

"What the hell was what?" Alice and Char called at the same time, looking up at us from the vanity and floor respectively.

"Nothing," I muttered, the heat pooling into my cheeks.

"Don't you nothing me," Rose said, her words stern, but her voice light, "who did you see?"

"Really Rose, it's nothing." I was going for flippant, but I think it just came out as sad, so I busied myself digging through my locker to avoid looking at her.

I heard a delighted squeal coming from Alice and cursed under my breath.

"Bells, he's back isn't he?" She asked, adjusting her strappy black PVC minidress.

"Yes" I muttered, my voice muffled by the contents of my bag.

"Holy shit babe!" Rose called, recognition in her voice, "It's the cowboy isn't it?"

"Fuck me, yes!" I retorted, slightly embarrassed by their good natured teasing.

"Well honey, I'd take you up on that but…"I flipped Rose off playfully as I quickly undressed and stepped into the black bikini and blue dress I was planning on wearing for my stage set.

"You're wearing that?" Char asked critically and kindly at the same time. I had no idea how the fuck she did that but it worked.

"Um, yes," I replied questioningly as I took in her purple mesh clad form.

"Um… nope." She grinned as she began digging in her locker. I caught Alice's eye as she passed me on her way out and grinned.

"Trust her babe," she whispered with a wink before disappearing down the stairs in a blur of black and red. I shook my head and returned my eyes to Char who was still digging in her locker. Catching Rose's eyes I raised an eyebrow as she shook her head slightly and pinned her golden locks into a Barbie ponytail.

"Here," Char said with a grin, handing me a hanger and a pair of boots.

"Char I'm not wearing that," I declared stubbornly, taking in the black faux leather, white fringe and red corset lacing that made up the cowgirl themed costume. She held out black, heeled cowboy boots in her other hand. I hated themed costumes and, with the exception of my own school girl aesthetic, I avoided them at all costs.

"Yes you are," Rose stated firmly, a bright grin on her exquisite face. I knew, just from the tone of her voice, that I was fucked. Rose could be very…persuasive when she wanted to get her way. And she almost always got her way. "With that gingham bikini," she ordered.

I sighed and didn't even bother arguing as I stripped off my dress and black bikini, wiggling into the aforementioned black, white and red gingham print bikini and then Char's costume and boots before winding a red garter around my thigh.

"Well?" I asked with feigned indignation as I stood before them, now dressed in cowgirl drag, my arms crossed over my chest. "Do you have the hat?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope," Char grinned and wrapped the straps of her bright purple light up platforms around her ankle.

"No worries babe," Rose added as she stood and passed me to head down for her set, "I'm sure you can find one to borrow"

"I hate you Rosalie!" I called behind her.

"You know you love me, Isabella," she replied with a rich, throaty laugh.

"Bella you look hot," Alice replied as she strolled back in with, her dress a shiny ball under her arm.

"Thanks Ali," I said glumly as I grabbed my country CD selections from my bag.

"Good money tonight," Alice giggled in response, oblivious to my dour expression.

Char chuckled and crossed to me, a good five inches taller than me in her seven inch heels and threaded her arm through mine, leading me to the door. "Come on sugar," she said with a grin as she pulled me towards the door. "Ali, it's gonna be a great show."

"I'll be there I a sec," The mischievous pixie's voice called after us as we headed down the stairs.

"I hate you all." I muttered under my breath as the strains of Glamorous reached my ears, signaling Rose was half way through with her set as we approached the DJ booth. Peter gave Char a quick once over and winked at her before taking my own appearance in and chuckling.

"Very mice, Miss Isabella," he said with a small smile. "I'm assuming you are starting with country?"

"Fuck you Peter." I grinned, handing him my CD and heading to the wings to wait for Rose to finish.

The closing notes of Ke$ha's _Take it off___ reached me and before I knew it Rose was beside me giving me a second ass smack in greeting before heading back up the dark stairs as I waited for my introduction from Peter. _Fuck me; my knees were not fucking shaking._

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen, for your pleasure may I introduce, our own little southern bell, all the way from the deep, dirty south…Miss Bella." Fucking Peter was having a blast with this…I could only assume that Char had talked to him. Well, here the fuck goes nothing. I took a deep breath as the distinctive opening notes of Big and Rich's _Save a Horse, Ride A Cowboy___blasted out of the speakers, the crowd erupted into applause and whoops and I stepped out onto the stage.

I put an extra sway in my step as I crossed the stage, the buoyant beat and amusing lyrics going a long way to ease my nerves. Besides, a few hundreds would be very welcome right now. I approached the tip rail, innocently shaking my ass in front of the group of frat boys sitting there and earning a beer-fueled cheer. I playfully caressed the pole as I spun, making sure to make eye contact with as many of the men seated in front of me as I could, studiously avoiding Jasper and his friends for now.

I teasingly untied the ribbon that was holding my vest together and drew it out until the end of the first chorus, before playfully skirting the tip rail and acknowledging the men there with a shimmy or a smile as they slipped bills into my garter or my cleavage, eventually sliding off my vest as I reached Rose, Char and Alice, all seated along the tip rail and singing along. Taking the opportunity to have a bit of fun I dropped into a low plie, shaking my ass directly at them as they slid cool, papery bills into my garter.

"Go," Rose mouthed as the first portion of the song ended and I slid out of my vest, dropping it into her lap before moving on to the next group of men at the rail… Licking my lips I bent over directly in front of Bronze boy as the guitar solo began. I grinned at him as he slipped a 20 into my bikini top and stood before dancing over to the pole for the remainder of the solo. I grabbed the pole above me and pulled myself up, crossing my ankles above my head and stretching my arms languidly to the floor.

I held the hand stand for a moment before kicking my feet down and sliding down the pole, landing on my knees on the floor where I unhooked my skirt and let it fall to the floor just as Peter slid into Kid Rock's _Cowboy__._ Fucking right. I slid slowly and smiled, picking my skirt up and tossing it to Alice before grinning at Bronze boy and sauntering over to the small crew. Kid Rock sang about escorts and I teasingly untied the string at the neck of my top, smiling coyly at the crowd. _You want this top to come off? Let's hear it._

Rose, Alice and Char were whooping it up and I grinned, untying the bikini top and letting it fall to the floor as the chorus kicked in. I spun around the pole languidly as I slid to the floor doing some basic floor work. _'It's now or never_ 'I thought as I slowly crawled back in Jasper's direction, thankful for the twenty he held up in front of him. I met his eyes and winked, trying to hide my surprise at how dark they were.

Slowly crawling towards him I rolled onto my back looking up into his eyes with a grin. He gave me a quick wink and I arched my back and sat up spinning quickly so I was on my knees in front of him and held out my garter allowing him to slip the bill in. Making sure I kept eye contact I glanced quickly up at his hat and raised an eyebrow slightly. He gave a quick nod and I grinned. I gave him a quick wink and stood up grabbing the hat off of his head and putting it on my own, before dancing away, but not before his friends applauded and clapped him on the back. I continued dancing, accepting tips and doling out smiles.

As the end of the song approached and the drums got heavier, I did some more pole work, careful not to do anything too fast or inverted for fear of losing my hat, before doffing my bottoms and sinking to my knees as the song ended. I stood as the lights dimmed and gathered my tips and clothes, tipping my hat at the customers at the rail before exiting up the dark, sticky stairs.


	3. Futuristic  Lover

**What I own: several pairs of amazingly awesome stripper heels, a meager book collection, a filthy fucking mouth and a bunch of Twilight DVD's**

**What I don't: Twilight itself. That belongs to SMeyer and, despite a strong physical resemblance, I'm not her. If Twilight were mine, there would be lots more…fun to be had. I'm making nothing off of this and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N This was beta'd by the wonderful ****Eifeltwr FanFiction****, who is kind of awesome and makes my words pretty. Major shout outs to my awesome ficwife Skychaser, my pre readers mesmerizeme and Riri Cullen and all the ladies over on FFA and Going Under for the Third time groups on FB….sadly I don't have enough room to put everyone's names but they are all AMAZING! forgot to give the amazing Amanda from FFA a shout out last chapter but she is my oracle on all things stripperverse related. Thank you so much bb, I adore you and you rock, like hard! I Additional shout outs to hln3twimom and mesmerizeme for song help. Have a song you want to see in here? PM me and if I use it you'll get a shout out!.I'm not below bribery and reviews will be rewarded with sneak peeks and possibly pole dances. Thanks for reading!**

I entered the empty dressing room and expelled a heavy sigh, pleased with the silence the room emanated. Sitting down I pulled Char's boots off and quickly slinked out of my bikini, I quickly applied lotion and daubed a shimmery powder along my collar bones and over my breasts. I quickly rummaged in my bag, pulling out my favorite cherry print bikini and slipping into it before smoothing the black mini dress I'd worn for introductions over it.

I was seated, pinning back my curls so they wouldn't hang in my face when Rose and Char returned, each in a fit of giggles.

"What?" I asked, never taking my eyes off my reflection in the mirror

"Nothin B…" Rose said playfully as she sat next to me and quickly shed her clothes, changing into a sparkling pink bikini and matching pink sequin dress. "So that was," she paused as delicately as she could, "interesting out there tonight"

I rolled my eyes and concentrated on wrapping the ribbon ties of my shoes around my ankle just so, I heard Char as she chuckled softly. Ignoring them, I stood to head down stairs, in hopes of being able to score a few lap dances tonight…well one in particular, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Bells!" Rose's voice cut through my thoughts and I turned to look at her. "Catch," she said with a teasing smile as she tossed me the black cowboy hat that had been sitting at my vanity station. Catching it easily I gave her a grin and plopped the hat on my head before descending the stairs.

Upon reaching the main floor I wove between customers and dancers alike and headed towards the bar, I was parched and defiantly needed a drink.

"Bella-bear!" Emmett's voice reached me before I'd even made it to the bar and he gave me a huge smile as I sat down.

"Hey Em, how ya' doing tonight?" I asked as I scouted the floor for potential takers. I grinned as he placed a glass next to me.

"Could be worse, Bells. Could be worse. "

I smiled at him as I took a long swig of the diet coke he'd automatically served me and grinned.

"It could indeed," I mused with a tip of my glass, "it could indeed"

Looking around the dark, smoky room I searched for someone who'd be willing to part with their hard earned cash and spend some time with me, and started mentally preparing myself for the hustle that goes along with this part of the job. I smiled as my eyes landed on a table of what looked like college football players, they were laughing loudly and drinking Scarlett's finest imported piss water. Crunching down hard on an ice cube I placed my glass on the bar, slid a ten out of my garter and across the smooth, polished wood to Emmett and grinned, tilting my head in their direction and raising an eyebrow.

Emmett smiled and shook his head, "Go ahead doll," he said with a smile. "Make a killing."

Slipping off my barstool I turned to him and grinned. "Oh, I intend to Em…I intend too." I winked and wandered through the crowd towards the raucous table, sliding into an unoccupied seat.

"Can I sit here?" I asked, purposely playing up my accent and rising my voice an octave or so higher than usual.

"Please do," a tall, muscular blond guy with a gleaming smile straight out of a Colgate commercial said.

"Thank you sweetie," I replied, running my nails lightly over his hand and glancing up at the stage where Tanya, a pretty but cold strawberry blonde, was wrapping herself around the pole like a contortionist to _If you Seek Amy _By Britney Spears. The song annoyed the fuck out of me, but she looked amazing in her dark green sequin bikini and Lucite heels.

"So honey," I drawled, placing my hand back atop Johnny Coalgate's hand and meeting his eyes coyly," "Can I interest you in a lap dance?"

His eyes widened and he nodded, his friends cheering as we stood, I escorted him to the curtained off lap dance area where he politely handed me my thirty bucks and I got down to business, the rest of Tanya's insipid song choices ringing through my ears.

Over an hour later I had ridden more football jocks than a slutty cheerleader after a homecoming game and I was exhausted. I smiled shyly at the last guy I had given a dance too, slipped my dress and hat back on and ducked past the velvet curtains of the room, heading back to the bar. I needed a fucking beverage pronto.

I wound my way back towards the bar, sighing loudly as I sat, relieved to be off of my aching feet, even if only for a moment and caught Emmett's eye silently requesting my usual. He gave a quick nod and finished with his order while I watched Rose start her set on the stage. Katie Perry's anthem to teenage curiosity _I Kissed a Girl_ began playing and I grinned. She rarely used the song but when she did, it was ALWAYS a guaranteed money maker.

Emmett slid my glass to me with a smile. "How was Dallas Debbie?" he teased. He had seen the parade of jocks that I had brought back to the lap dance area and was no doubt amused highly. Also? He fucking loved referencing porn. I flipped him off insouciantly, downed my coke and winked before standing and walking back toward the stage, his booming laughter following me.

Weaving in between the customers that crowded the stage whenever Rose preformed, I finally made my way to the tip rail and pulled a twenty from my garter, waving it so she could see. Grinning she danced over, bending down and giving me an amazing view of her breasts as I placed the bill between them. "Come on B," she said quietly.

I nodded, quickly standing on my chair and stepping over the rail to dance with my friend, earning a cheer from the crowd. I winked at Rose and we danced together, camping it up as much as possible; belly to belly, hands on hips, a few teasing caresses and she leant some…assistance untying my dress.

I laughed softly as Peter slid into _I Do Both Jay and Jane_, the second song in her set. I winked at her and she blew a kiss from her position on the pole as I headed to the tip rail to return to my seat. Sadly getting down from the stage was a bit harder than getting up and my heels weren't really helping the situation. I was attempting to be graceful as I stepped over the brass rail that ran the length of the stage and managed to actually succeed for a moment until my heel caught and I stumbled forward slightly.

I was awkwardly attempting to right myself when a firm set of hands gripped my waist, preventing me from toppling forward. Thankful for the support I took advantage of the assistance and quickly stepped to the ground, gathering my bearings before addressing my helper. Looking up I found myself staring into a pair of familiar green eyes. _Oh fuck me, of course it's him._ I smiled as heat rushed into me cheeks.

"Ah…thank you," I said simply as we began to walk away from the stage.

"Not a problem, ma'am," Jasper replied politely as we approached the table he occupied by Bronze Boy and Douchey McAsshat. I gave them a small wave and smiled at Jasper before turning to leave. I had barely gotten a few steps when I heard my name being called and turned back around. The voice was neither southern tinged nor smooth as silk so that left only one person. Fuck me, it was Douchey.

"Yes?" I asked with a forced grin, my voice dripping with polite sweetness.

"Would you have time for a lap dance?" he asked, and I internally grimaced but wasn't willing to let the opportunity to make another quick thirty bucks pass me by.

I steeled my nerves and smiled brightly. "Sure do, sweetie"

"Fantastic," he replied standing and crossing to me. Surprisingly he handed me the cash in his out stretched hand and turned to return to his seat. Okay, I was more than a bit confused and it must have shown on my face. Douchey smiled at me and pointed to Jasper who looked equally as surprised. I smiled again, a real one this time, and winked at him. Maybe Douchey McAsshat wasn't the right nickname for him after all.

I turned back towards Jasper and took his hand, enjoying the feel of his rough fingertips against mine just a little too much, and lead him through the crowd back towards the lap dance area. I nodded towards the black chair and he sat quickly, placing his hands on either side of his denim clad legs and looked up at me. I swallowed hard as I met his gaze and tried to clear my thoughts. What the fuck was it about this guy that affected me like this? Shaking my head slightly I smiled as I heard Katy Perry's _Futuristic Lover_ begin through the speakers and made a mental not to thank Char as it was one of her favorites.

I slowly walked toward him and carefully spread his knees apart, stepping into the space between them as I began to dance, swaying my hips as I slowly sank to my knees. Looking up at him, I kept eye contact as I ran my nails along his thighs before arching my back and untying my dress, slowly working it down to my waist while doing some very simple floor work. I slowly stood and turned my back to him, shaking my ass back and forth as I worked my dress down over my hips and stepped out of the pile of fabric at my feet.

Returning back to him, I took a deep breath, placing his hat back on his head before I straddled his lap as the chorus kicked in. Running my nails up and down the soft cotton of his shirt I nuzzled his neck, inhaling in his scent and committing the combination of cigarette smoke, sage and some cologne I couldn't identify to memory. I heard him moan deep in his chest as I dragged my hands across his belt buckle and purposefully pressed myself against the now prominent bulge in his jeans repeatedly as I moved my hips. _Jesus fuck, what am I doing?_

As the song began to slow down I stood and turned, my back pressed against his chest as I slowly began to sink back to my knees, once again, dragging my hair over his shoulder and pressing myself as close to him as I could get, relishing the delicious friction I could feel as my mostly naked body rubbed against his fully clothed one. I covered his hands with my own as I sat on his lap, slowly grinding my ass against his erection as the volume of the music increased and my head swam. Continuing my movements I tipped my head back and rested it on his shoulder, turning and nuzzling my face into his neck.

I gasped as I felt his strong hands rest on my hips and his rough calloused fingers slid lightly along the waistband of my bikini bottom. Christ on a fucking cracker, the things this man was doing to me was beyond comprehension. I moaned softly as his strong hands gripped my hips again, I continued to move, pressing myself closer to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. Reluctantly I slowed my movements and sank to the floor, my hands trailing over his shoulders, down his sculpted chest and ghosting over the substantial bulge in his pants before turning and looking up at him. I bit my bottom lip as our eyes met and swallowed. His green eyes were dark with desire causing me to gasp.

I quickly rose to my feet and straddled his lap again, grinding against him as I rested my head against his shoulder. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me tight against him as he turned towards me more I felt his warm, sweet breath against my neck. I tilted my head slightly, an invitation of sorts and felt my hair being swept to the side before his soft lips barely brushed against my throat. I gasped softly at the contact and heard him moan deep in his chest. His hands tightened on my hips, effectively stilling them as his lips returned to my neck. I lightly dug my nails into his shoulders, becoming overwhelmed by what was happening.

Peter's voice jolted me out of my reverie a second later, signaling the end of the song. I gasped as I realized what I was doing and scrambled to my feet, taking a step back and meeting Jasper's eyes again as he stood. "I'm sorry…" I cut off his words with a shake of my head and a sad smile.

"Don't. It's not… I…" Fuck me; I couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence. What is it about this man?

He nodded and gave me a small half smile. "I know this is kind of…awkward" he began, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down at his black boots. "But would you like to, umm, I mean… fuck!" he muttered under his breath before looking back up and meeting my eyes. "Would you have dinner with me?" The request shocked me; however I barely waited a moment before replying.

"I'd like that," I said softly surprising myself with the words. He smiled brightly and reached into the back pocket of his jeans, producing a business card and handing it to me.

"Thank you, Miss Bella," he drawled, his hand lingering on mine. "I'll see you again soon?"

I nodded mutely at the words and he tipped his hat and disappeared through the black velvet curtains, leaving me alone. I pulled my dress over my head and struggled to tie the ribbons around my neck as thoughts raced through my head at a dizzying speed. _What the fuck did I just do?_ I had never, EVER so much as touched a customer during a lap dance, outside of using a knee or shoulder for balance, except for this man who I had been grinding against like a horny teenager in the back of their moms car. I shook my head as I tried to banish the memory of his soft lips against my neck. Fuck all.

I tried to erase the thought from my mind as I looked down at the card in my hands. Jasper Hale Whitlock, Esq. was written in a bold, elegant script above an address and a phone number. I stared at it blankly for a moment until Alice's lyrical voice calling my name pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Bella. Bella!" I looked up, surprised at her sudden appearance. "Yeah, sorry what?" Alice gave me a devious, knowing smile.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay darlin'," she deliberately drawled the last word and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. "I saw your Cowboy leave and when you didn't…" Her words trailed off teasingly and I smiled.

"I'm fine Ali," I insisted, quickly slipping the business card I still held in my hand in with the money that wreathed my thigh. I stood and took her arm. "I'm great actually." I gave her a sly smile as we entered the main club again. She looked at me questioningly and I couldn't contain my happiness over my green-eyed cowboy any longer and gave her a beaming smile.

"What happened?" She asked stopping and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing," I answered coyly, examining my shoes.

"Bullshit Isabella Marie," she said, stomping her tiny, patent leather clad foot for emphasis. "There is something going on and I will find out what it is." Her words were serious, her voice teasing.

I giggled and twisted out of the grip she had on my wrist, walking back towards the stairs. "Good luck with that," I called over my shoulder as I ducked behind the red curtain and headed up to the dressing room, sliding the small white card out of my garter as I ascended the stairs. Jasper Whitlock. I was in for a world of fucking trouble. And I looked forward to every moment of it.


End file.
